Solid-state variable-focus lens systems are needed in a variety of applications such as in cameras deployed on aircraft and subjected to strong acceleration forces. It is often desirable to have a variable-focus lens system that is compact and capable of solid-state operation; and further, one in which the number of possible states of focusing is an exponential function of the number of optical elements in the system. Conventional variable-focus lens systems are bulky, require moving parts, or require numerous elements resulting in optical losses and aberration of the images.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a lens system that overcomes the above disadvantages.